Master
by Jedi-lover
Summary: Just a little Dark Luke story just in time for Halloween.  Dark Luke is always sexy.  If you like it please let me know!


Mara hesitated outside the door of his private chambers, her hand hovering over the entry panel nervously, not knowing what waited for her on the other side.

He had cried out to her. It was an entreaty through the Force that crossed the vastness of space, a plea that rang in her mind and reverberated through her soul, demanding that she obey. It was a call that pulled her toward him, a seductive siren's call to her destiny. She was the Emperor's Hand and to his will she would submit once again—to _The Emperor Reborn_.

She pushed the panel and the door slid open. The room was dark, the only light coming from the large bay windows that overlooked the city lights below. There, gazing out the window, he stood, his cloaked image outlined in the darkness. He turned slightly upon her entry, the cowl of his robes hiding his face from her.

Mara dropped to her knees awkwardly, prostrating herself before him, once again proffering her mind, body and soul to this man, her Master.

"Master!" she gasped. "You live!"

The figure slowly walked toward the woman bowed before him.

"No, Palpatine is dead… _again_," the voice rang out. "I killed him and his collection of clones. He will not be returning."

The voice was harsh and cold, but its owner was unmistakable.

"Luke?" Mara whispered as she slowly rose from the ground. He was heavily masking his Force signature, but she could still feel the faint familiar ripples of the Force that her friend always evoked.

The figure stood before her, slowly reaching up he removed his hood, revealing his face. Mara stepped back with a gasp. The familiar features of the naïve farmboy from Tatooine were gone and replaced by something cold and depraved. Luke's handsome face was twisted into a lecherous smirk and his eyes… his eyes were red rimmed and stained with a sickly yellow jaundice color.

"Hello Mara," he said simply.

She tried to back out of the room, but he quickly grabbed her, pulling her into his rough embrace.

"What's wrong Mara?" he sneered. "I'm not good enough for you? It's okay for you to lick the boots of Palpatine but you show disdain for the son of Vader."

"Let me go, Skywalker!" she snarled. Mara tried to struggle out of his arms, but he held her firm.

"Mara," his voice arrested her movement, holding her in place, "I was the one who called you. I am the new Emperor… and I want you by my side."

"As what?" she spat. "As your Hand or just as your concubine!"

Luke's eyes narrowed. "Mara," he said coldly, "If I wanted a concubine I could have them by the freighter full. With a mere look and a thought women would fulfill my every desire. Even if a woman didn't want me, with a wave of my hand I could make her change her mind, I could make her believe she desired me more than life itself." He gave her a cruel smile. "When old Ben taught me about Jedi Mind Tricks, I bet he never thought about that application."

The smile faded from his face as he focused once more on the women in his arms. "No Mara, I don't want you as my concubine. I want you as my Queen."

"What?" she gasped.

Luke pulled her closer, his lips brushing against hers. "Think about it Mara," he whispered into her ear, "you can have your old life back, the power, the money, the lifestyle. You would never want for anything." He nuzzled her neck and Mara shuttered.

"And all I have to do is be yours?" she said coldly. "All I have to do is give my body to you willingly and I can be a kept woman?"

Luke smirked, "I think you would enjoy what I am offering much more than anything Palpatine could ever have given you."

Mara glared at him. "You have a pretty high opinion of yourself, Skywalker."

Luke's eyes hardened as he roughly pulled Mara toward his bed, unceremoniously shoving her down on the mattress. "Yes, I do have a high opinion of myself, and after tonight, so will you. When I am done with you, you will call me Master. You will beg for it, Emperor's Hand."

He quickly moved next to her in bed grabbing her into his strong embrace and kissing her possessively.

Mara struggled at first but soon returned his kisses with a passion.

"I see that you are starting to accept that I am your Master." He boasted with a smirk.

Mara glared at him. "Whether you are a Master in bed remains to be seen."

Luke scowled at her insolence. "Mara, when I am done ravishing you, you will once and for all know the true power of the darkside!" Luke brought his left hand up and Force lightning crackled from his fingertips. "Once you go Sith, Mara, you never go back."

He then pressed himself against the beautiful redhead, capturing her lips in a ravenous kiss. Mara felt like her body was on fire with desire as Luke burned a trail of kisses from her lips and down her neck.

Mara gasped at his ministrations. It felt so wonderful. She needed more, she wanted him to make love to her now.

Mara gave an angry groan as Luke stopped what he was doing and gazed at her expectantly with an evil smirk on his face. "Skywalker!" she growled in frustration.

"If you want me to continue, you have to call me Master."

Mara glared at him angrily. "Never!" she snarled.

"Come on Mara," Luke teased, "I know you want to." He dipped his mouth down again to give her neck a gentle nibble. Mara gasped at his touch.

"Say it Mara."

Mara was shaking in anger and continued frustration. She needed this man and she needed him to complete the act he started. Sighing in defeat she said quietly, "Master."

"What? I didn't hear you." Luke said sarcastically.

"Master! Master! Master!" Mara screamed. "Now make love to me Master!"

Luke gave her a smug look of satisfaction before he continued what he started; bringing her to levels of ecstasy that she never imagined was possible. Finally, as he brought her over the edge and she bellowed, "Master!" shamelessly.

He collapsed heavily upon her, their bodies glistening with the sweat of their lovemaking. When they cooled and their pulses returned to normal, Luke lifted himself off Mara and leaned back so he could gaze at her beauty.

"You are mine," he said quietly.

Mara opened her eyes and stared into the tortured face of her Master. Tears ran from his dry and yellow bloodshot eyes. She reached up and wiped the tears away with her fingers.

"Master, you're crying. What's the matter?" she asked concerned. _Could the intensity of their lovemaking have affected him so?_

His hand flew up to his face in confusion, noticing the tears for the first time.

"It's these blasted yellow contact lenses you make me wear, Mara." He exclaimed as he hopped off the bed and disappeared into the 'fresher. She could hear him fumble through the medicine cabinet until she heard him exclaim, "Found it."

Luke stepped out of the latrine while placing eye drops into his tormented orbs. He then began the struggled to remove the lenses so he could place them in a small storage container.

"I swear Mara, why do all of your bedroom fantasies always involve me having yellow Sith eyes?" He successfully dislodged the second lens, and he gave a sigh of relief. "Stang, those are uncomfortable."

Mara laughed, getting out of bed to embrace her husband. "Stop being such a baby, Luke. Those contacts couldn't possibly be more uncomfortable than that kriffing metal bikini you had me wear last night."

Luke gave his wife a sheepish look. "You are always so accommodating to my various roll playing games, Jade. I love you." He leaned his head down and gave her a gentle kiss.

"And I love you too… _Master_." Mara replied with a smirk.


End file.
